<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗莫尔多/米沙】国王最后来 by Hudawei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311316">【罗莫尔多/米沙】国王最后来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei'>Hudawei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bear's Kiss, Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金玫瑰洞X熊之吻的拉郎<br/>国王和森林里的小熊王子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romualdo/Misha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【罗莫尔多/米沙】国王最后来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秋天快过去的时候米沙开始囤积蘑菇和浆果，他原本想抓只兔子过冬，但那个小东西奔跑起来如同走进了一阵风，只留下新鲜泥土被翻起后藏在其中的落叶的味道。米沙只好灰头土脸地向河边走去，并期待今年浮冰顺流而下的时间比往年迟一点，他不想扎进刺骨的冰里捕鱼，即便厚重的皮毛足够帮他隔绝碎冰碴，米沙仍旧不能适应没有松木燃烧的香气以及跳跃火苗的凛冬。<br/>
   </p><p>米沙是一头棕熊，又不是一头棕熊。就像女巫是一只白鹅，又不是一只白鹅一样。可这是米沙作为熊经历的第三个即将要蜷缩在树洞里挨过漫长时日的冬季：他清楚自己会没有蜂蜜吃，果实早就死在了秋天，为了填饱肚子米沙不得不绕过村庄去河流与悬崖的交界地带等一条比他还傻的鱼跳进嘴巴里。<br/>
   </p><p>“今年的鱼不如去年的好吃。”大白鹅优雅地啄食起他捕到的鱼，然后扑棱着翅膀飞走了，她“咕咕嘎嘎”叫唤着什么，最后留下几句语焉不详的咒语。米沙从中捕捉到一些消息，它们由他许久不曾听闻的人类语言拼凑而成，语调轻柔，隐藏在呱噪的声线下，像是他记忆深处暮色聚拢与烛火燃起的交界处一声浸入暖色的祈祷和祝福。然而那些音节对米沙来说已经趋于陌生，他只能回以嚎叫，接着再一次把爪子探入河底布满青苔的碎石中。<br/>
   </p><p>第一年的秋末米沙在岸边打盹儿，他醒来时女巫在站在他头顶甩干身上的毛。米沙“嗷”地以示抗议却被翅膀敲打了鼻头。<br/>
   </p><p>“你要等待，”她跳到米沙面前，用喙蹭了蹭米沙本应是脸颊的部位，“雪和玫瑰会一起来的。”<br/>
   </p><p>可熊熊的耳朵耷拉了下来。他的故乡总有无尽落雪的荒原，毡靴陷入积雪中的嘎吱声响，迷雾、风暴以及北方的尖啸。但在这里，他期盼一场不会毁掉庄稼（和他的玫瑰）的大雪，南方森林的雪花却在落地前便已融化，来年的入春时分米沙把所有的假设和玫瑰种子一起拱进了地里。后来他把这件事情抛之脑后，转而说服自己捉到更大的鱼度过没有雪花的寒冷冬季。<br/>
   </p><p>当下的米沙依然没有抓住溜过去的大鲑鱼，他有些自暴自弃地趴回河边，抱着曾经作为人类的诗意幻想第一千次等待夜幕垂落并漫延到河流的边境，天空顺着波浪漂来他的嘴边，他会用亲吻星星的姿态去触碰浪尖上的光斑，最终许下第一千个愿望。我没有那么贪心，米沙望着星辰的倒影想，我不要玫瑰也不要雪了，给我一只兔子就好。<br/>
   </p><p>他没有等到兔子，也没有吃到肥硕的鲑鱼。夜间的冷风肆意流窜在树干夹缝中的时刻米沙察觉这可能会是最寒冷的冬天，他有点想念西伯利亚的火把，于是下一秒他目睹了火焰的光轨割破丛林的铁幕，光线瞬时漏出，他心脏的跳动频率几近与火苗的跃动持平。<br/>
   </p><p>米沙一直避免碰到人类，尖锐的牙齿与庞大的身躯都会让人们害怕，而作为人的心脏并不能缓和他们的恐惧，米沙宁愿单独呆在密林深处也不想吓到自己的同胞。可是出现在他面前的人没有动作，这让米沙有一瞬间萌生出率先逃跑的冲动。他借由橙红的光晕谨慎地审视面前的人，对方披着袍子，领口的毛皮因呼吸的雾气被濡湿。米沙无法辨认他的身后藏着几把利刃，金色的纽扣代表骑士还是猎人，他还剩下几根箭头以及它们会落向哪里。他过于紧张，又不敢轻易动弹让对方也陷入恐慌的界地。最终打破沉默的叹息让米沙鼓起勇气注视人类的脸孔，在短暂的视线的交汇中，他突然变得异常平静。<br/>
   </p><p>他不会杀掉我。米沙思忖，有这样眼睛的人不会杀掉我。他发出一声示弱似的呜咽，如同证明自己不会给他带来伤害，随后米沙退后几步将路径让出，他有点舍不得那束光火，这可能会是他今年见到的最后一燃烧，所以米沙有些肆无忌惮地令火焰倒映在他的瞳仁上。<br/>
   </p><p>但这个夜晚米沙收获了（他从未肖想过的、可谓声势浩大的）梦里的火堆，他的普罗米修斯没有离去，反而在空旷的地带燃着了枝叶并对他招手。米沙挪动着身子刻意与他隔出一道安全的距离，木桩烧起来的声响让米沙觉得他是世界上最幸福的一只熊。<br/>
   </p><p>“我是罗莫尔多。”<br/>
   </p><p>“嗷。”<br/>
   </p><p>“你能听懂我说话吗？”<br/>
   </p><p>“嗷。”<br/>
   </p><p>“真奇怪，”年轻人笑了起来，他的声线潮湿温柔，让米沙回忆起远处闪电的反光，“我看见你的第一眼就认为你能听得懂。”<br/>
   </p><p>米沙可以听懂，他先是一个人类，再是一头熊。多年前他也阅读祖国诗人的诗歌，把一串小说中才会出现的美丽名字抄写在手腕上带进猎手同猎物共存的丛林。如今身份倒置，他失去了手腕也失去了羽毛笔，否则他会将“罗莫尔多”也记在腕骨处。<br/>
   </p><p>罗莫尔多看起来心情很好，他淡蓝的眼睛在火焰前趋光变成傍晚的烟的颜色。早先他独行巡游王国的各个角落，一切看起来安宁和谐，农民们对他脱帽行礼，罗莫尔多回以真挚的微笑。“暴风雪就要来啦，”他们给罗莫尔多送上自家酿造的苹果酱和葡萄酒，“陛下可要早些回去。”<br/>
   </p><p>国王很久不曾经历一场大雪，他没有折返回宫殿，而是带着好奇心向森林深处进发，等待雪花落到山顶再汇入河流。在河边，罗莫尔多任由视线搁置在那头憧憬地注视着火焰的熊身上，他不合时宜地想，也许这会是它第一次见到雪。<br/>
   </p><p>夜间火苗熄灭了，米沙醒了过来。他看到罗莫尔多在睡梦中蜷起了身躯，于是放轻脚步挪到他身边用后背挡住吹来的冷风。罗莫尔多随之醒来，他在迷糊中伸手抚摸米沙的毛发，低声询问：“你冷吗？”<br/>
   </p><p>米沙的喉咙里滑出叹气般的“嗷呜”声，对方明显是握剑的、有力的手带着安抚意味轻轻贴靠在他的头顶，米沙蹭了蹭他手臂上的护甲。<br/>
   </p><p>“木头已经潮了，没有办法继续生火。”他把自己的袍子脱下，垫在米沙的脖颈处，旋即自己也靠了过去，温热的呼吸倾向米沙的耳朵，“明早起来我们去找更多的木头。睡吧。”<br/>
   </p><p>他一整晚没有入睡。后半夜骤降的温度让罗莫尔多变得冰冷，米沙用身体圈住他。在寂静中他听到两颗心脏跳动的声音。<br/>
   </p><p>之后的几天他们一直在林子里游荡，黄昏时分米沙跳到河里捕鱼，罗莫尔多将它们烤熟，之后把果酱倒在手心里让米沙舔食。他喜欢抚摸米沙下巴上的毛，棕熊顺从地昂起毛茸茸的脑袋发出满足的哼声。夜晚他们在洞穴里生出火焰再靠紧对方沉入睡眠，直到第一粒潮凉的冰粒吹到米沙的鼻尖上时，他又一次于半夜醒来。<br/>
   </p><p>那是一场暴雪的前奏，树枝被吹断，呼啸而来的冷空气席卷进洞里，他体会到一种似曾相识的寒冷，紧跟着另一种冰凉的触觉贴上米沙的后颈。<br/>
   </p><p>“你是谁？”罗莫尔多的匕首抵在米沙的身后，他惊异于自己的双手在颤抖，那只棕熊消失了，取而代之的是长着棕色卷发的青年。<br/>
   </p><p>“米沙……”米沙嘶哑地开口，他小心翼翼地偏过头，用那双棕黑的眼睛望向罗莫尔多，“我是您的熊。”罗莫尔多几乎想也没想就相信了，面前的米沙和那只熊有一双一样的眼睛。<br/>
   </p><p>米沙讲述了身上的咒语，他来自北边，有传闻讲这里的女巫可以破解魔咒，即便大白鹅看起来连自己都无法拯救，不过“雪与玫瑰”一同到来的预言某种程度像是可以获得解救的应验。米沙低垂着头，搓热双手把它们覆在罗莫尔多的手心，“我也不知道会发生什么，这是我第一次变成人。”<br/>
   </p><p>罗莫尔多感受到前所未有的炽热，米沙的手掌代替了棕熊干硬的毛皮帮他抵御伤寒，他回握住对方的，同时给予一个承诺。<br/>
   </p><p>“别怕，”他重复道，“别害怕，我会帮你。”<br/>
   </p><p>白日的光线侵入乌玻璃色的天幕的时候罗莫尔多听到兽类的低吼，米沙的眼角湿呼呼地似是将哭，他拍了拍熊熊的头顶，接着轻唤米沙的名字，如同国王引领他的子民一般带着米沙走出山洞。外面结满了冰柱，树干上遍布白霜，他们沿着河流向王国腹地前行，一路上罗莫尔多的脚因踩在冰面上有些打滑，米沙便靠在他腿侧随时令他可以保持平衡。<br/>
   </p><p>“南方很少下雪，”罗莫尔多说，“如果有一天，我也想去北面看看。”<br/>
   </p><p>米沙回应给他一声愉快的鼻息。<br/>
   </p><p>他们走了太远，以至于不得不度过了几个最为难捱的夜晚。米沙在光线消散后就会变成人，失去了皮毛的庇佑他们必须赶在黑暗降临前找到更深的洞穴躲避夜间的风雪。接近村庄的那天米沙意识到这将是他们最后的晚上，罗莫尔多燃起火后走过来摸着他颈部的绒毛，他舔吻着对方手上的茧与旧疤一如当初对待河里星星的倒影。<br/>
   </p><p>最后一缕光沉落下去时米沙能感受到罗莫尔多掌心的纹路，他撩起眼睑以仰视的视角窥探罗莫尔多的面庞，而对方捧起他的脸把吻印在他的额心。那个瞬间米沙感受到陌生的战栗从肢体汇集到胸腔，他依稀想起童年时初次打到的一只兔子，想起在脑海中复沓地朗诵着一首诗歌，想起他怀着敬意用熊掌刨开泥土埋下花朵的种子。他涨红了脸，抓住罗莫尔多的手，一股他未曾想过的不可估量的勇气促使他说——“我不想离开您。”<br/>
   </p><p>但我是一只熊。米沙把后半句吞了下去，他伴随着失落、平静以及罗莫尔多拥抱的温度睡去，这是米沙最暖和的午夜，明天他们就要分别。<br/>
   </p><p>第二天雪停了下来，米沙睁开眼，他惊异地发现自己依然——以搏跳的，鲜活的手臂——拥束着罗莫尔多，暖意真正意义上地回归四肢和血管。阳光斜照进洞口，漏进来的光线倾洒在罗莫尔多的发梢，金色被唤醒的时刻那双淡盐般的蓝色双眼溢出笑意，罗莫尔多问：“要和我回去吗？希望花园里那些不知道为什么在这个季节盛开的玫瑰没有被埋在雪下。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>